


A Year in the Life

by GiveALittleRespect



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallvich Oneshot, Happy Ending, Holidays, Ian's Mickey's Boss I Guess?, M/M, Mpreg, Vignettes, married gallavich - Freeform, office workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveALittleRespect/pseuds/GiveALittleRespect
Summary: Mickey and Ian have an eventful year ahead of them.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	A Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, found and decided to post it as a oneshot. Enjoy!

"Hey, Ian?" Mickey knocks on the open office door. "I gotta talk to you."

Ian looks up from his computer. "I thought you took a sick day."

Mickey shrugs, stepping into the room. "I'm fine, nothing serious." He approaches Ian's desk. 

"I, uh, wanted to tell you something."

Ian leans back in his chair. "Okay."

"On New Years' Eve, my husband and I might have...snuck into your office."

Ian smiles broadly. "Oh, really? Looking to compare salaries?"

"Nah, we already knew his was bigger," Mickey says without even having to think about it, and Ian snorts a laugh. Mickey slowly walks around the desk until he's standing in front of Ian. 

"But we'd both had a lot of that cheap-ass champagne at the party, and we were too tired to get a car home, so we decided to just watch the ball drop from here."

Ian nods. "We're nowhere near Times Square or New York, but yeah, makes sense."

Mickey leans against the desk, tilting his hips deliberately. 

"So we counted down till midnight, said Happy New Year to each other, and...had a lot of sex on your desk. Hope you don't mind."

Ian smirks up at him and wheels his chair a little closer, grabbing Mickey's hips. 

"Funny you should tell me that, because my husband and I did the exact same thing for New Year's."

Before Mickey can respond, Ian launches himself out of the chair and they're making out as heatedly as they did that night, which is fantastic, but Mickey isn't quite done.

"One more thing," he says, hooking an arm around Ian's neck. He whispers in his ear, "You fucking knocked me up."

Ian goes completely still, and he pushes off the desk to look Mickey full in the face.

"I...what?"

Mickey keeps smiling, even though his heart's pounding in his chest. "That's why I took a sick day, to go to our doctor. And that's what he told me."

Ian's face goes from blank shock to the biggest smile Mickey's ever seen, and he takes Mickey's face in his hands.  
"You're serious? This isn't part of the game?"

"No, this is very real," Mickey says, taking one of Ian's hands and moving it down to his stomach. "Gonna get even more real in October. Maybe we'll have a Halloween baby."

Ian sinks back into his chair and starts kissing Mickey's stomach, which makes them both laugh.

"Hey, hey, stop," Mickey says, pushing at his shoulder. "The thing's the size of a coffee bean right now, you're just making out with my shirt."

Ian presses his head against Mickey's torso, still smiling. "This is incredible. We should have desk sex more often."

"Pretty sure the desk didn't get me pregnant," Mickey comments. "But it definitely helped."

***

Valentine's Day is romantic because it's two days after Mickey tells Ian the news and they celebrate by using that chocolate body paint Ian had bought as a joke (and Mickey eats half of it because it's what the baby wants.) 

St. Patrick's Day is less fun because Mickey can't drink and his own personal leprechaun is out of town on a business trip. Mickey would normally drunk-text him, but typing things like "I know where you can dig for a pot of gold" sober just makes him feel stupid. Then Ian comes home with a baby onesie that has shamrocks spelling out "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" on it. Mickey definitely doesn't cry. 

Easter isn't Mickey's favorite holiday because he hates pastels and the smell of vinegar makes him want to puke, but he helps Ian dye eggs for Frannie and Freddy's egg hunt anyway. What the hell, he should get used to being around little kids. Practice and all that.

They're kind of cute running around the backyard, shrieking whenever they find an egg in one of the obvious "hiding places." Later, he falls asleep on the couch and wakes up to feel what he thinks is one of the kids poking him in the stomach. 

"Knock it off," he murmurs, then realizes that it's coming from inside him.

Mother's Day is one holiday they don't really celebrate, but this year they visit Monica's grave and tell her about the baby. 

Fourth of July starts with a blackout and Mickey getting stuck in an elevator, which isn't scary at all or send him into a panic at the thought that this might trigger premature labor. He practices his breathing just to stay calm, and the elevator starts moving again in under an hour, so the worst thing about the whole experience is not having access to a bathroom for forty minutes. By the time he's watching the fireworks with Ian, he's not even thinking about it anymore because their kid is busy kicking every time a Roman candle goes off. 

Labor Day is fun because that's exactly when Mickey starts having Braxton-Hicks, and he promises the kid that if they even think about coming early, he'll shove them back in and make them wait another month.  
October 10 isn't a holiday, but it's the best fucking day of the year because it's their daughter's birthday. Fiona Monica Gallagher is seven pounds, two ounces of carrot-top perfection and Mickey would do it all again in a heartbeat (though that's mostly the drugs talking.) 

Halloween goes by in a blur, but Mickey remembers Ian dressing baby Fiona in a white onesie with angel wings on the back and taking pictures of her for the family. It's her first Halloween costume, and it must be comfy because she sleeps for four hours straight that night. 

Thanksgiving is better, because they've gotten into a routine of naps and diaper-changes and feedings. Fiona Junior is big enough to wear things on her head without them falling off, so of course Mickey buys her a little feathered headdress to wear to dinner. He thinks she looks adorable, but then he gets schooled by Liam about how that's "cultural appropriation of indigenous people," so just to shut him up he takes it off. Kids these days.

Christmas is the best, because Mickey doesn't want a single fucking thing for himself (except maybe a week off from parenting, just so he can sleep as long as he wants and take hot showers every morning.) He and Ian spend too much on presents for their daughter, who's too young to appreciate any of them. They take a lot of pictures because they have a tree and a baby and decorations everywhere, and she's only going to have one first Christmas, so why not?

It's the morning of December 31st. Their kid is asleep in her crib, and Mickey and Ian are lazing in bed before they start the day.

"So, what do you want to do for New Years?" Mickey says, grinning. "Another night at the office?"

Ian laughs.


End file.
